Neuroendocrinology is integral to a number of major health-related issues such as obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and infertility. The primary goal of the Research Training in Neuroendocrinology Program at the University of Virginia?which recently completed its 25th year?is to provide outstanding early postdoctoral research training for tomorrow's independent scientists in the various fields of neuroendocrinology. NIH support is requested for 4 postdoctoral training positions per year, and we aim to support an equal number of PhD- and MD-trained fellows. We strongly believe that hands-on performance of in-depth research side-by- side with an experienced mentor?all within a rich and nurturing environment?is the most important component of our Program. We offer a broad repertoire of research opportunities, all related to a common theme: interactions among endocrinology/metabolism and neurological systems. Our mentors include 12 PhDs, 11 MDs, and 3 MD-PhDs from 8 different Departments. Mentors have a wide variety of interests, but are highly interactive and collaborative; and the average Program mentor is associated with 2.3 extramural grants providing $1.71M in direct costs annually. We believe that the quality of mentorship is likely the most important factor in the long-term success of trainees. Accordingly, we only include mentors who are fully dedicated to postdoctoral training; and we have developed a robust, multilayered mentorship structure. Research training is also enriched with a structured educational framework designed to impart the full complement of knowledge and skills required for a successful research career. This is partly achieved by a Program Seminar Series, a Combined Basic/Clinical Journal Club, a Research in Progress conference, a Didactic Lecture Series, Grant Brewing Sessions, a Grant Review Program, and a Trainee Research Symposium. Other opportunities include training in the responsible conduct of research, formal coursework, and career development sessions. The administrative structure of the Program includes an Executive Steering Committee that makes training grant appointments, formally evaluates each trainee's progress, and manages Program design and direction. To ensure a high level of Program oversight, a Program Review Committee assesses the operation and performance of the Program and makes formal recommendations regarding programmatic improvement. The Research Training in Neuroendocrinology Program has a strong record of training scientists who have gone on to establish successful careers in academic, medical, pharmaceutical, government, and biotechnology environments. As a group, trainees have been highly successful in obtaining independent extramural funding to support their training. In addition, 77% (17/22) of fellows supported by the Training Grant in Years 16-24 secured (and remain in) full-time faculty/research positions. This strong overall record underscores the rich research training opportunities, the devoted faculty preceptors, and the stimulating training environment offered by the Research Training in Neuroendocrinology Program.